1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital broadcasting reception apparatus and, more particularly, to a digital broadcasting reception apparatus for simultaneously capturing a camera image and a digital broadcasting image in the digital broadcasting reception apparatus having a camera function and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the term “DMB” refers to a Digital Multimedia Broadcast service that digitally provides various types of multimedia signals, such as voice and image signals. More particularly, DMB refers to a broadcasting service that allows a user to receive various types of multimedia broadcastings even in motion through a personal portable receiver or a vehicle receiver which is equipped with through an omni-directional reception antenna.
With the development of mobile communication technology and the wide-spread use of mobile communication terminals, the mobile communication terminals can now support various functions (for example, a SMS transmission or an image transmission function) in addition to a telephone function. Therefore, as the use of the mobile communication terminals has increased, reliance upon these terminals has also increased.
Currently, mobile communication terminals equipped with a camera (for example, digital camera or camera phone) and mobile communication terminals capable of receiving DMB data (i.e., a so called DMB phone) have become popular, and mobile communication terminals having both of these functions (i.e., the camera and DMB reception function) have also become commercially available.
Although a user may desire to simultaneously capture a picture and a desired DMB image, there is conventionally no apparatus and method for simultaneously performing a camera function and a digital broadcasting function and simultaneously capturing a camera image and a DMB image.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram illustrating a conventional digital broadcasting reception apparatus. With reference to FIG. 1, a digital broadcasting reception apparatus having a camera function is shown. Referring The digital broadcasting reception apparatus 10 includes a DMB reception unit 11 for receiving DMB data, a DMB image processing unit 12 for processing the DMB image data, an image collection unit 13 for collecting camera images, a collected image processing unit 14 for processing the camera image, and a image selection unit for selecting one of the DMB image and the camera image and outputting it to a display unit 16 under control of a control unit 18. In this case, the control unit 18 controls the image selection unit 15 so as to select one of the DMB image and the camera image based on the user input through a manipulation signal input unit 17 (i.e., an input unit such as a keypad, etc.)
As described above, in the case of a conventional digital broadcasting reception apparatus having a camera function, only a single DMB image or camera image can be only selected and displayed at one time. As a result, it is impossible to simultaneously capture the camera image and the DMB image. Accordingly a users' desire to simultaneously capture the camera image and the DMB image cannot be satisfied.